


Light of My Life

by doitsushine92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kris is whipped, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Yifan wasn’t good with words, never had been.





	Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a million years ago and posted it only on lj and now it's here. please enjoy my drabble of krishan being cute thanks

Yifan wasn’t good with words, never had been. He simply didn’t know how to express himself, and because of that he usually came across as cold and mean. High school had been absolute hell for him. Getting through college was better; his roommate hadn’t been bothered by his lack of human emotions. 

Yifan didn’t understand how he had managed to land someone like Lu Han; the boy was full of energy, bright and loud. Yifan supposed it worked out for him, helped balance their relationship. 

And Yifan simply couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore. Lu Han made him feel alive.

Yifan worked as a lawyer for the biggest law firm in Los Angeles. That meant he was confined in a suit for five days a week and worked so much, he would face plant on their bed as soon as he got home. 

However, Lu Han was always there to brighten up his days. He was a translator for an editorial and worked from home; he always made sure to have dinner ready for when Yifan dragged himself through the door, looking like a zombie. Yifan lived for the smile Lu Han always gave him, warm and tranquil.

Like today; after a tiring day at the office, when Yifan closed the door Lu Han came bouncing around the corner. The boy’s delicate fingers were immediately untying the knot of his tie.

“How was work today?” Lu Han’s voice, chirpy and delighted, reached Yifan’s exhausted ears. 

“Too long,” Yifan sighed. Lu Han led him down the hall and into the kitchen.

“I made pizza,” he informed him. 

“You mean you ordered pizza,” Yifan raised an eyebrow at the carton on the table.

“Shut up.”

Yifan laughed and Lu Han scowled at him, but there was no anger. Lu Han’s eyes were twinkling. Yifan was sure that having him by his side was better than taking vacations.

In the mornings, it was nearly impossible for him to get out of bed; with Lu Han looking so soft and beautiful next to him, hair a mess and skin practically glowing in the morning light. During the weekends, Yifan didn’t even try to move more than needed to roll over and pull Lu Han close to him.

Unfortunately, it was only Wednesday, so he did have to get up. Of course, Lu Han only made things more difficult for him when he sat up and the bed sheets slid down to his waist; how much Yifan wanted to stay with him. But he couldn’t. He had to get to work. 

“Yifan?” Lu Han asked, his voice raspy, “Are you leaving already?”

“Yeah, just go back to bed, ge.”

Lu Han shook his head, though Yifan wasn’t sure if it was in negation or if he was trying to clear his head from sleep. There was drool drying on his chin and his face was swollen, but Yifan had never been more in love.

Yifan was sure Lu Han was a gift from the heavens. Without him, Yifan would have gone insane. 

The ring in his pocket felt heavy, even if it wasn’t, and Yifan had never been surer of anything. 

Especially when he walked into the house that night and found Lu Han waiting for him, handsome face split into a grin and dinner served. It was their fourth anniversary and Yifan hoped Lu Han would like his gift.


End file.
